Unexpected date
by someone-else's shadow
Summary: My first fanfic YAY! Anyway this story is about when Hinata goes out with Kiba and ends up on a date with the most unexpected person...Characters may be OOC
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Date

What a night

A 18 year old Hinata Hyuga was sitting on her living room couch just being bored surfing the channels on TV. It was almost 8pm so she was just sitting there. When Kiba bursts in through the door.

"Hey Hinata"

"Um o-over here Kiba-kun"

"Oh there you are Hinata …..I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out?"

"I-I don't know" said Hinata in an unsure voice.

"Come on begged Kiba getting on his knees and cupping her hands in his. Hinata blushed and said "O-Oh alright. "Yahoo" yelled Kiba jumping on to his feet again. "Okay come on I know the perfect place" said Kiba trying to drag her out. "K-Kiba-kun wait" said Hinata. Oh what's up? He said stopping from his attempt to drag her out. "I-I can't go l-like this" she said referring to the fact that she was in her pajamas. They were sky blue with yellow ducks. Kiba just chuckled and said "okay I can wait". So Hinata went to change.

Kiba took the time to look around her apartment. (Yes Hinata had been disowned.) Well any way he was studying the picture of their squad. It was them with their sensei Shino looking sadistic as ever. Hinata pressing her index fingers together and himself grinning with Akamarou on his head. He was in deep thought when Hinata's soft voice interrupted his thoughts saying I am ready. Great lets get going Kiba practically yelled in her ear. Hinata was wearing some black jeans, a black button up shirt with a plain white tie. Kiba himself 19 was wearing some faded blue jeans and a black slipknot shirt. Man we must look really emo…thought Kiba

Later That Night

I-I thought you said we were g-going same place nice said Hinata after 20 minutes at The Old Cup a old fashion bar. A cowboy looking canteen. "_Old is right" thought Hinata bitterly. _

This place _hic-up_ is nice _hic-up_ said Kiba and besides I said_ hic-up_ I knew the perfect place _hic-up hic-up_. After a few moments Hinata said "Okay K-Kiba-kun I think you've had e-enough" in a worried voice as Kiba drowned another drink. What! _Hic-up _are you talking about I'm just getting started _hic-up_ said Kiba ordering another whiskey double. W-well you know what I-I'm going to the b-bathroom…. Kiba then cut her off and said knock yourself out said Kiba. Hinata just humph and went away.

As some as she was gone a man behind Kiba said "Is she your girl". "Noooooo she just _hic-up _came with me" said Kiba. She's beautiful said the man. "I can't deny that she truly is gorges answered Kiba. Why do you asked Kiba turning around but the man was gone.

Kiba did a double take to look for the man but a soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts one more.

"It's Time to go"

"But"

"N-Now"

"Oh okay just let me pay."

Help!

On the way back it was foggy and being 10:55p.m it was kind of scar. "I K-Kiba I hate it –w-when u get drunk" Said Hinata. When she didn't get an answer she looked at him but he was no were to be found. "Kiba?" asked Hinata panicking. "K-Kiba –Kun were a-are you? It's not f-funny Kiba.

Then from the shadows came a man and said in a harsh tone "Oh it has nothing to do with humor but of fun for me". The man reached out and graded her in a hold. "Let me go" yelled Hinata to anger or scared to stutter she didn't know. The man holds her tighter and says hoarsely "I don't think so at least not until I have my fun. The man then pushes her against a tree and pulls here zipper down and rips opens her shirt scattering buttons everywhere. "HELP ME!! Screamed Hinata. Shut up bitch no one can save you now and then he laughs manically "muahahahaha". Then out of no were comes 5 kunai and 3 shrunken and they all hit the man on his back. The man then falls to the floor. Then from out of the shadows comes……….


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well here's my second chapter enjoy

Its Sasuke?!

Hinata Prove

Then from the shadows comes Sasuke Uchiha.

Are you okay?

He asks. My sweater is open and my shirt is ripped showing the top part of my breast. And he asks how I'm doing a voice inside my head screams. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with the AFI logo on it with a pair of black jeans.

"I'm fine now thanks" I answer him. With that Sasuke smiles at the end of his lips.

"Do you want me to take you home?" asks Sasuke.

Then I noticed a flicker of his eyes which came to rest of the expose part of my breast. "THAT PERVERT" my inner me yells. I immediately fix my sweater….well I try to anyway. I was having trouble with the zipper my hands were still shaking from the shock of being attacked.

"Here let me help you with that" said Sasuke while crouching down. (a/n**Yes she was still on the floor so what sue me). **I then noticed him blushing and I couldn't resist so I told him

"C-Could it be the G-Great Uchiha Blushing" I tease him.

"Like I said do you want me to take you home" Sasuke asked me again.

"Okay Sasuke-san i-if that is your r-reward for saving m-me then y-yes" I told him.

End of Prove

Sasuke Prove

"Well in that case I want to take you out" I told her. Her expression was priceless she looked so cute gawking…..WAIT…….WHAT….. Did I just think that…no avengers don't think people are cute I don't have time for that. She then interrupted my thoughts and asked.

"Now?"

"Well yeah"

"B-but m-my s-shirt i-is a-all t-torn u-up"

I don't know why but I suddenly realize it is so much fun teasing her. I smirk in side my head.

"Then I'll take you home and you'll change and then I'll take you out".

And then BAM Hinata gave me another priceless look. Man she is just too cute…wait there I go again. Man it must have been something I ate I got to be more careful with what I eat.

"I-I guess its o-okay" she murmured after a while.

"Okay then lets go"

This is going to be so much fun...I think.

Hahah well I hope you liked it review please


	3. Chapter 3

A/n okay here's the next chapter but I might not be able to update for a while. So for now enjoy this chapter. _Oh and this is Sasuke thinking_. _**And this is his inner self.**_

Chapter # 3

One the way back they walked in silence. Sasuke stole a glance at Hinata. His gaze could not help but flicker to examine her more closely. She had on black jeans which were now dirty and her black and white checkered vans were….well there. She kept pulling her sweater closer to herself. She seemed very jumpy and her gaze was nervous as expecting someone to jump at her and she kept shivering.

Sasuke then out of instinct draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She jumped and opened her mouth to say something but she didn't. He could tell that she was uncomfortable and was about to let go of her but she rested her head on his shoulder.

**In Sasuke's head**

"_What with this girl_" thought Sasuke _"First_ _she won't trust me enough to walk her and now she's leaning on me!"_ After a while he thought "_Wow her body is so warm and it looks so soft I wonder how…"_

"_**No down boy down bad Sasuke bad" **_said a voice.

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I'm you well the inner you anyway"**_

"_What do you want?"_

"_**I'm your conscience and you shouldn't…..**_said a chibi Sasuke looking at Hinata from his perch in Sasuke's head. **"**_**Never mind she's hot"**_

"_HN"_

"_**Wow you talk too much have you ever considered not talking for more than 3 seconds."**_

Sasuke just went _"che"_

"_**What vocabulary you have full of tsk, tch (a/n not sure if it's a real one), che,**_

_**And the all mighty hn"**_

"_..."_

"_**All hail the mighty HN yes bow down bow down"**_ said the chibi Sasuke bowing in front of a dictionary surrounded by torches.

"_Go away"_

"_**Fine then but if I have to leave I am leaving in style"**_ said chibi Sasuke as he suddenly appeared in a lime green low rider with a black stripe running across the car. He turned on the radio and Shut up from Blink 182 was on.

"_**Oh that my JAM" **_said chibi (a/n: I'm going to call him chibi from now on it's faster to type) starting to drive off. (A/n: to were I don't know….lol). Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

**Normal Prove**

"**Um Sasuke?" said Hinata. **

"**Hn" and he turned to look at her.**

"**Were here" she said. It was a apartment building average looking with a green roof and while cream colored walls and green doors.**

**A/N: What will happen in Hinata's apartment? Why is this story rated m? Why is the author still writing this find out on next time on Unexpected Date…..lol Thank you to all my reviewers which I will name and answer on my next chapter. **

**Read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadheart: Hello everyone well I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while but….**

_A door opens and fogs spreads through the room and at the door way are to figures._

**Deadheart: Who the hell…..omg it's the Uchiha brothers.**_ faints_

**Itachi: ….**

**Sasuke: wasn't expecting that.**

**Itachi: On with the story**

**Sasuke: is she dead?**

**Itachi: I don't know lets poke (sp?) her**

**Sasuke: okay**

Hinata's apartment

Sasuke looked up and saw a cream colored building with a dark green roof. It was an average apartment. "So you wait out here and I'll go up and change and then come back down" said Hinata. She looked up at him and saw his eyebrow twitching.

Sasuke prove

_My eyebrow just twitched like five times honestly. _"How stupid do you think I am? If I let you go up you wouldn't come back down." "Huh I wouldn't do that" she spluttered out and turning as red as a tomato, only proving my point all the more. "Riiight I said. No I'm going with you" I told her. Her face was so full of shock and embarrassment I could not help but smirk.

"Bu-ut I err okay" she said then putting her head down. "This way she said leading me throw the many hallways seriously someone could get lost.

"_**So were going to her apartment now are we"**_

"_I thought I got rid off you twerp"_

"_**Hahaha you wish the only possible way to get rid of me is to go to therapy and even then you would listen to me blabber on and on"**_

"_What's the difference?"_

"_**Good point"**_

"_Well leave me alone"_

"_**No way I want to see what happens inside her apartment"**_

"_Che"_

BUMP! Hinata then turned around to face me only realize her face was right on my chest she blushed and turned back around. Again I couldn't help but smirk.

Itachi and Sasuke: poke

Deadheart: do you mind I'm still using this

Sasuke: Ahh it's alive

Itachi: HN

Deadheart: why do I even bother oh yeah um well this is just a make up for not updating in a while but I will have a longer more complete chapter before Friday.

Sasuke and Itachi: Read and review please


	5. Chapter 5

**Deadheart: well it's about time I updated this story so here goes**

**Deadheart: well it's about time I updated this story so here goes**

**Sasuke: About time is right what happens to me in Hinata's apartment**

**Neji: Nothing that's what**

**Itachi: when did you get here?**

**Neji: My Hinata in perverts' thoughts senses were tingling**

**Deadheart: ha ha are they for real**

**Sasuke: IM NOT A PERVERT! OR GAY OR BI!**

**Neji: Well of course they are**

**Deadheart: right well umm**

**Itachi: On with the story**

**Sasuke: read and review**

**Deadheart: I don't own Naruto or anything except my game boy and this lucas which will be gone in a few**

* * *

In Her Apartment

Last time

BUMP! Hinata then turned around to face me only realize her face was right on my chest she blushed and turned back around. Again I couldn't help but smirk.

Sasuke prove:

Well okay so I'm her apartment now woot! (A/n: Ha I say that a lot) Well this sucks. She has a very homey apartment. Small living room with dark purple couches the walls are purple on top the white then purple again in the bottom. She has a kitchen with grapes painted all over the place. And on the kitchen there is a huge fruit bowl.

"S-Sasuke um please have a seat" said Hinata

So I sat down on one of her couches. She then asked me "Do y-you want a-anything to drink?

"No" I answered "Oh okay well um I'll go change now" then she left to her room.

"_**So nice place she has here"**_

"_You again"_

"_**You can't get rid of me Uchiha deal with it"**_

"_I can try"_

"_**You do that"**_

"_So what do you want?"_

"_**Okay so after many brain things inside my head I have created an ingenious plan"**_

"_Okay then so what is it"_

"_**You do know she is head over heels over the dobe right? **_

"_Yeah everybody knows that except the dobe himself"_

"_**So post pone the date until tomorrow not only will it be the Moon festival but every other shinobi and kunochi and person in the village will be there"**_

"_Your point being"_

"_**Take her out then shies I can be so stupid at times"**_

"_What that suppose to mean"_

"_**Nothing I said nothing"**_

"Um e-excuse me Sasuke?" Asked Hinata

**Hinata prove**

"_Okay so here I am in my room trying to debate between my self if I should run away or stay. Well I cannot run away seeing its my home and kami-sama know what he will do."_

"_**I say you stay"**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I'm you"**_

"_OH"_

"_**Well you should stay. You do owe him he saved your innocence women! If that doesn't grantee him at least some time with you then I don't know what will."**_

"_Yeah but what about Naru..."_

"_**He is an idiot! Who doesn't even know you exists!**_

"_He is not and idiot"_

"_**Whatever I say whatever I say"**_

"_Well I guess I will stay"_

"_**Good girl now change that shirt and go out there"**_

So Hinata changed and walked out the door and to the living room and saw Sasuke with a far away look on his face.

"Um e-excuse me Sasuke" I asked

As soon as I said that Sasuke sort of jumped and then answered "yes?" "Um I'm ready"

"Oh" he said.

"_Oh what is that suppose to mean"_

"Listen Hinata" said Sasuke "How about I take you out tomorrow during the Moon Festival?

"_What no! I was suppose to go with Naruto were he would confess his undying love for me and then we would run of and live happily ever after!_

"_**You have a very active imagination. But you do owe him so you can't decline"**_

"So what do you say?" asked Sasuke

"Oh ano h-hai that sounds nice"

Sasuke kind of smiled a very small smile almost invisible to the human eye however we are talking about the Hyuga eye so she saw it and smiles a kind and gentle smile.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow then" he said

"Hai good n-night Sasuke"

She walked Sasuke to the door and with that he was gone.

* * *

**Deadheart: So I finally updated not long at all but hey its better than nothing am I right?**

**Sasuke: You suck**

**Neji: Lazy**

**Itachi: I say nothing**

**Deadheart: YUP YUP and yes you did**

**Sasuke: Well read and review**


End file.
